No Place I'd Rather Be
by Skye Air
Summary: <html><head></head>A little one-shot focused on Ren and Nora :)</html>


**Hello! I suddenly had this random idea and decided… YUP! I'M WRITING A FANFIC!  
>So basically, this is a series of one-shots called Sweet Songs. Basically, I'm just going to pick random songs and intertwine them in one-shots, each being one chapter! I've seen many stories include songs and many of them are really good, so I'm going to give this a try! Sorry for not uploading anything recently: I've been really busy as holidays have ended and no more free time! I've also been working on another FanFiction since I finished Broken Moon. Hope you enjoy this!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 – Rather Be<em>

Ren hummed quietly with his eyes closed, the pink earphones embedded in his ears. Of course, it was Nora who gave them to him, since he secretly loved music. However, even the contents of the music was kept secret from the prying Valkyrie. People would've been quite surprised that Ren listened to interesting genres for a personality like his. Even though many people would talk about their music and share their opinions, Ren was always the one who would keep to himself: enjoying the music in personal bliss.

"Rennnnnnnn!" a familiar voice cried out, shaking his hand vigorously. His magenta eyes flashed open, and warmed as they saw his favourite girl.

"We're here, we're here, we're here!" she squealed, pulling him off the seat and leaping off the airship. "We're here! Beacon Academy! But that journey was sooooooooo long! And it's sooooooooo far away from home. It feels weird too… Like I'm in a different zone! Ooh, do you think that this new zone has more pancakes for me?"

Ren flashed a small smile as the song he was listening to ended. It morphed into an introduction with flowing violin tunes.

_We're a thousand miles from comfort…  
>We have travelled land and sea…<em>

Nora, oblivious to the new change, kept ranting on about her thoughts, while surrounding people looked at her as though she was queer. Ren also felt new and unfamiliar to the grand scenery of Beacon Academy, but he glanced to his best friend and his worries instantly dissolved.

_But as long as you are with me,  
>There's no place I'd rather be.<em>

People stared at them as they walked past: a quiet, stoic boy with an excitable, hyperactive girl. It was an unlikely pair, and everyone got quite a surprise when the girl turned to the boy and gave him a winning smile, making him turn to her and return a small one. Him placing his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm. Her smiling placidly back at him.

Ren sighed internally. He had been in love with his friend for _years. _He was scared though, that maybe if he confessed, she would be awkward and confused. What if she didn't return his feelings? That was why it took him so long: he kept telling himself to wait.

_I would wait forever,  
>Exalted in the scene…<em>

"Come on, come on, you lazy boy!" she cried, dragging him further into the magnificent grounds. His earphones almost fell off, but he managed to hold onto them. His heart beat thudded like a hammer, accelerating as the crazy girl laughed and showed him the new scenery.

_As long as I am with you,  
>My heart continues to beat…<em>

It truly _was _a magnificent sight to behold. Though the nostalgia for their old home lingered, he felt a new sense of exhilaration and thrill run through his veins. By this point, Nora had stopped running and simply admired the view as they continued to walk at a leisurely pace. Even the pink-loving chatterbox had completely stopped her speech as they calmly walked through the landscape, a sense of peace overwhelming the pair.

_With every step we take,  
>Kyoto to The Bay…<br>Strolling so casually…_

Ren knew the reactions of the other people. Nora was always apt to showing enthusiastic signs of friendship in public, such as hugs, sloth calls, and yelling, which made their situation quite difficult to deal with. In their old school, they had been known so long that they didn't even need excuses. _Together, but not together-together, _Nora would always state to confused classmates. Ren always internally sighed at this: her adamant stance of their relationship. One day, he could change that. Of course, even though they were completely different, they still fitted each other beautifully, like jigsaw pieces of different colours.

_We're different and the same,  
>Get you another name…<br>Switch up the batteries_

Ren stole another loving glance at her: her face, her bubbly orange hair, her bright blue eyes. Maybe one day he would take the courage to finally tell her all his feelings.

_If you gave me a chance I would take it  
>It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it<br>Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me…_

Nora cried out in a flurry of excitement, disrupting his train of lyrics running through his head. Instead, she jumped to the side and closely examined a beautiful flower, blooming with pink and green highlights.

"When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be…" Ren sang quitely, smiling as she sniffed the flower. He walked over next to her, plucked the flower (Nora giving an audible gasp) and tucked it into her hair. Her eyes widened for a few seconds, before morphing into a grin and chatting non-stop on their way to the main building.

_Because when Ren was with Nora, there was no place he'd rather be._

* * *

><p><strong>Well… I don't know how that went! But so much fluff :3 Anyways, this is the first one I've done and I'm not sure how it turned out, but hopefully it was okay! I'm planning to write more soon! This song, if you didn't know, is called Rather Be by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne. I was listening to it when I had this sudden inspiration for this! Disclaimers: I don't own the lyrics, song or RWBY! Thanks for reading: hope you enjoyed! Please fav, follow and review: everything is much appreciated!<strong>

_Stay Sweet,  
>Skye<em>


End file.
